Halloween After Hours
by vampgirl18
Summary: My submissions for Breath-Of-twilight's fun holiday countdowns! Vampire Edward and Vixen Bella get it on in the office on Halloween, then have some Christmas fun! AU,Lemons
1. Halloween After Hours

**Halloween Smut-taculer**

**Title- **After Hours

**Author-** Vampgirl18

**Authors note**- The vamps in my story are kind of a **mixture of True Blood and Twilight.** You have been warned.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Twilight or True Blood. But those hunky vamps own my dirty mind.

**Vamp traits-**

**1)** No Sparklethon. My vamps are allowed to be in very limited amounts of sunlight… think Mick St. John of Moonlight.

**2)** _Tru:Blood_ will be a vamp juice drink. If you don't know what that is- it's bottled synthetic blood that vampires drink instead of human blood. (If they want.)

**3)** FANGS!

I have a site that has all the outfits for this fic (posted in the Photo Gallery section)-

**adreefics(DOT)webs(DOT)com**

OH! And before I forget, a good song to have in your head during this fic is-

**Bob Dylan- Beyond Here Lies Nothin'**

**BPOV-**

My high heels clicked loudly as I walked briskly through the lobby of _Meyer, Harris, & Ward_ _Publishing_, trying to avoid being pulled into inane conversations about the office party tonight. It was Halloween and ours bosses, _who were actually pretty fucktactular, _were throwing a Halloween party tonight. It was an opportunity to smooze, drink, and fuck.

I hated Halloween. As a child I liked it, I mean c'mon free candy, but as I got older it lost its appeal. I was so tired of grown ass women walking around in ridiculous costumes, with all the, '_Haha I'm a Fairy'_ bullshit.

The only thing I liked about Halloween was _'The Nightmare before Christmas'_. And even _that _wasn't about Halloween.

Elbowing my way into the crowded elevator, I ignored the giggles from behind me and concentrated on all the meetings and shit I had to do today. I was a fucktastic Paranormal Romance book editor. And after the vampires 'Came out of the Coffin', there had been a major boost in sales in my department.

Meaning more crap for Bella to sift threw_._ _Oh joy of joys._

I had to comb through each document very carefully. There were a lot of people out there who weren't very creative and plagiarized somebody else's story. I loved to read and write fanfiction, so when this one stupid chick sent basically a copy of a beautifully written fanfic; I asked the original author if she was trying to get it published. When she said she wasn't, I immediately threw that piece of trash away and. Since that incident I have been meticulously combing through each piece, even taking out quotes every page and searching them on Google. It made my job a bit harder, but it was worth it.

"_Tee hee I know! He is just soo gorgeous! He could bite me anytime…"_

I rolled my eyes at the giggling hoes. They were talking about _M.H.W's_ newestfanged employee.

Edward Cullen.

Apparently, since I had yet seen him, Edward was the finest specimen of man, fanged or not, to ever grace the streets of Philadelphia. Admittedly I was curious about what he looked like, but I wasn't going to go out of my way to sneak a peak of him. I had enough shit to worry about, let alone Mr. Tall, dead, and handsome sending my girly bitts into a tizzy.

The elevator dinged at floor 18 and I stepped out. I weaved my way around fellow editors and various mail-boys, trying to get to my office. Rounding the corner I was attacked by my pixie ninja of a best friend and assistant, Alice.

Alice was a small, tiny thing that you swear was a walking advertisement for Red Bull. Today, in honor of the bastard Holiday, she was dressed as a 20's flapper girl complete with a shiny red beaded dress that swung every time she moved, and her usually short spiky hair was curly seductively and pushed under a headband. She looked amazing.

"All right, you have only three meetings today. One at 11:30 with Mrs. Bloom about three new authors they just signed, the second at 12:45 with Alonzo about God-knows-what, and the last at 2:00 with Ms. Ward. Since she never tells anybody what they're about, I have no effing clue. Oh, and Happy Halloween!"

She said all of that in one breath, squealing out the last part, and somehow I managed to be holding a coffee that I wasn't quite sure how it in my hand.

See, pixie ninja.

"Good Morning to you too Alice." I rolled my eyes and set off towards my corner office.

Opening the door, I gasped in shock when I saw a man on the other side. He was seated at the chair in front of my desk, so I couldn't see his face, but if he was as pretty as the back of him… _damn_. He had wide strong shoulders enveloped by his grey suit jacket and reddish brown messy hair I just wanted to tug on.

"Oh, I forgot, Mr. Cullen is here to see you." Alice sing-songed as she made her way to her desk, her kitten heels tapping across the floor annoyingly.

_Pshhh forgot my ass._

Oh, so that explained why my shades were drawn. I never had a problem with vampires, I was pro- vampire rights, but I had never been alone with one before. It made me a bit nervous.

Walking into the room, I wasn't sure what to say. "Uh… good morning Mr. Cullen, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. Have you been here long?"

Mr. Cullen stood up and turned towards me. He was so freaking gorgeous, I was stunned into silence. His face was perfect, all angular plans and strong features. His skin was snowy white- much paler than mine, which is an accomplishment since I'm usually the palest one in the room. He had a straight nose, square jaw, and lips that were a perfect blend of masculine and feminine. And fuck me if he wasn't tall and built, I was short so I appreciated height on a man. Not to mention his eyes, which were as green as the leaves of the ficus I kept in the corner, when it was alive that is.

Damn… there go my girly bitts into a tizzy.

"Not at all Miss Sawn, your lovely assistant kept me plenty company." He had a smooth accent that dripped sex. It was like honey poured over melted chocolate, decadent and smooth.

_Is it wrong that I want to lick his voice?_

"Yeah I'm sure she did." I ground out. I'm not ashamed to admit that without my morning Joe I'm a bit of a bitch.

From the other room I heard Alice tinkle out a laugh.

Mr. Cullen let out a dark chuckle, but thankfully left it at that.

He turned back to the office space and waved his hand through the air. "I like your office. It's very homey."

I raised an eyebrow dubiously. Homey was not a way I'd describe it. The walls were beige color, the couch was white… that was slowly turning grayish/ brown, and the desk was oak. My half dead ficus in the corner did nothing to liven up the joint, and there were papers everywhere.

Yeah, homey… _riiight._

I sat down at my desk chair and sipped my coffee.

"So, Mr. Cullen-." I was interrupted by the statue of sex standing in my office.

"Please, call me Edward." Gah… I think my panties just exploded.

"Alright, Edward then. What brings-."

_Ok, this whole 'let's interrupted Bella' thing is so not working out._

"And your name is?" He looked so cute and innocent when he smiled like that.

"It's Isabella, Bella for short. _Anyway, _what brings you to my office on this lovely Friday, Edward?" I added hastily, noticing the pointed look he gave me.

"Mmm Bella, _Bella_. I like that name… It suits you." Scratch that; hearing him purr my name is what made my panties explode. "I wanted to inform you that I'll be working next door as the new Paranormal Romance Editor."

I'm sure my jaw hit the dirty floor. "No fuckin' way."

There was no freakin' way I was going to be able to concentrate. Not with a Calvin Klein Model next door to me. I was going to be humping the wall by the end of the day.

He flashed me a crooked grin that made my girly bits gush like Niagara Falls.

"I'm afraid so. Looks like we're stuck together."

My throat suddenly dry, I downed the rest of my coffee. I walked to the door and bellowed, "ALICE! More coffee!"

"Magic fucking word bitch!" Yes we're _very_ professional around here.

"Now… please!"

I turned back just in time to find Edward staring down…at my ass. Now, I'm no small size- hell I'm not even a size 6- but I do know that in a pencil skirt, every ass looks fantastic.

I cleared my throat and he looked back up with a sheepish smile. I returned the gesture with a small smirk.

"So, you start today?"

Edward nodded. "Yes, I decided now would be a good time to get my office space together and prep for Monday. I'll be in all the same meetings with you today, just to see how things are run around here. Ms. Ward thought it would be a good idea."

That made sense. "Well if you need any help with anything, don't hesitate to ask."

He lifted the one side of his mouth in the sexiest smirk I had ever seen. "Oh, I will Isabella."

Edward reached for my hand. He lifted it to his lips and left a sensual kiss on the palm of it, his piercing green eyes boring into mine the entire time. Without another word, he turned and walked out of the room.

Alice scurried in and handed me my coffee.

"Ooooh what was that about?"

I shook myself out of my daze. "I have no fucking clue. But, I have shit to do. Out."

Alice glared playfully at me before flouncing out of the room.

I sat back down at my desk and opened a file that was sitting at my desk.

_***Time Jump***_

_**5:30 P.M.**_

I sunk into my office chair in exhaustion. The meetings drug on forever and it wasn't helping me with Edward there. Giving me panty wetting smiles, winking at me, always say goodbye and greeting me with Isabella, which before I hated, but now Isabella might be the best fucking word in the dictionary. It was driving me abso-fucking-lutely batshit crazy.

If this is how the next years of my career are going to be… I might be the only person to ever die from their girly bits committing suicide.

Alice, who wasn't out in front of my office when I came back, suddenly burst into my office, face held a huge smile and her red dress was swishing every which way.

And she had flowers… a big ass bouquet of flowers. There were white tulips, pink azaleas, magenta gardenias, and blue forget-me-nots all tied together with a lovely gold ribbon. They were breathtaking.

"Oh, Bella! These were just sent up for you!" She shoved the flowers into my arms and plucked the note out of the top, handing it to me in a much gentler fashion.

With the most impeccable handwriting I had ever seen the note read-

_Dear Isabella,_

_I saw these and thought of you. _

_Hope you like them._

_See you tonight, don't forget your costume._

_-Edward Cullen_

My face flushed what I'm sure was a bright crimson, and I handed the note to Alice.

Aaand cue the squeal.

"Oh my God, Bella! You so have to go tonight! And I have the perfect outfit for you!"

I dropped my head into my hands and groaned. This is exactly why I hated Halloween, there's always that _one _person who is just way to fucking excited about shit. That person would be Alice.

I started thinking of all possible escape scenarios, but Alice, like always, beat me to it. "Bella you've worked too God damned hard all year. You deserve to have some fun, even some romance. And so do I. So, you are dragging you're cute ass over to my apartment, you're going to go to that party and look fuckin' fabulous, and then you are going to ask Edward if he knows any single hot vampire friends!"

I peaked at her threw my hands to see and angry expression and her hands firmly planted on her hips, oh uh, that's the _'I'm not fucking messing around bitch'_ face.

I sighed and nodded my head in agreement.

She smiled in victory before checking her watch. "Alright we have to go now if you want to be event the least bit presentable."

I stood up and grabbed my bag and manuscripts I had to look through. Of course I remembered to grab my beautiful flowers and cradle them gently against my chest.

Turning off the light, I walked towards Alice, who was apparently still talking even though I hadn't heard a word of it.

"…have to do something with your hair. And I know that when he sees you, that vamp will be on his _knees."_

After she said that I swore I heard a ghostly chuckle come from behind me, but when I turned around nobody was there.

_**Alice's Apartment**_

I was literally pulled by Alice into her apartment. It was a fancy loft in Rittenhouse Square, with big open windows that you could see the good sized park from. The place was mainly white, with light wood floors, and splashes of color running through out it, a very far cry from my small place in the Old City.

She pushed me down onto her white couch and rushed into her bedroom like a mad woman.

_Well, if the shoe fits…_

"Bitch, get your ass in here." Like the good prisoner I was, I trudged into her bedroom.

The pixie was holding a beautiful navy blue chiffon dress. The bodice was strapless and gathered delicately. The skirt looked to be slightly on the shorter side, not obscenely, but enough for me to feel nervous. It had a lacey overlay that was delicately beaded. It was absolutely stunning.

"Alice are you sure you want me to wear that?"

She rolled her grey eyes at me. "Yes, Bella, I bought it for you. Now go put it on. Oh! And here are some sexy undies." She winked. "And some thigh highs with seams on the back, men eat that shit up, it connects with the black garter I gave you. You can wear the heels you're wearing now."

I stumbled into the bathroom and returned a few minutes later- hoping I had connected the garter belt and thigh highs on right- feeling a bit uneasy in such a beautiful dress.

_Be thankful it's not white._

Alice squealed and sprung into action. She grabbed me hair and started pulling and twisting and brushing it into submission. She applied some makeup liberally and finally put a Venetian half mask over my eyes.

"There!" She thrust me in front of the mirror and I gasped at the image in front of me. The woman in the mirror was beautiful, her white skin luminescent against the deep blue of the material, her womanly figure was wrapped snuggly in the silky fabric but instead of making her look bigger… she looked stunning, her hair was curled, and her lips were red. The small, beaded mask did nothing to hide the shining happiness in her brown eyes.

I couldn't believe that woman was me.

Alice looked at me smugly. "See told you. Now just let me…" She applied a new coat of red lipstick and fluffed her hair. "Done. Let's go. It's already 8 o'clock."

We grabbed our coats and made our way back over the office, a medium sized building with beautiful architecture around the top of it. We rode the elevator up to the top floor, the 40th, and got out. The top floor was used for large conferences and office get togethers such as this one.

I handed Alice my coat and she slithered through the crowd on the way to the coat check. I scanned the room. I _wasn't _looking for Edward… much. When I saw that he was in the back by the huge windows over looking the Philly night my heart started to beat a bit faster than normal. He looked so handsome in his black tuxedo. I giggled when I noticed he too had a mask on.

_Good thing I'm not the only one in a cop out outfit._

Just as started to step to the right, to get a drink, I heard my name shouted. Rather drunkenly, too.

"Bellllah!" Mike Newton slurred as he cross the distance between us and threw his arm- the one that wasn't holding his drink- around my shoulders.

I tried to move away from the whiskey breath as best as I could. "Hey Mike."

I felt and heard him sniff my hair, that shit is fucking creepy as hell.

"Mmm Bella, your tits look _fantastic_ tonight." I shuddered and tried to move away, but he just grabbed me tighter.

His hand started to slide lower and lower until he reached my ass. I let out a shocked gasp and slapped him across his left cheek. He staggered back, before turning his angry eyes on me, gripping my right arm tightly, and pulling me back to his chest.

"You are such a little tease, Bella. Running around in your pencil skirts and tight blouses. You think I don't know you want me? You want me _bad_ Bella."

"Mike, you're drunk, you don't know what you're talking about. Just let me go." I tried to be civil and not flustered. But on the inside, I was a knot of anger and fear.

I could tell that my comment made him even angrier, but before he could open his mouth to respond, a pale hand gripped the wrist of the hand that was holding me.

"Mr. Newton, I believe Ms. Swan told you to remove your hand."

I turned my head. Behind me Edward looked livid. His beautiful features were contorted into a mask of pure unadulterated rage.

"Hey, this is a private conversation, you stupid dead fucker." He turned back around to me, a smirk playing at his lips. Obviously he thought he had said the right thing.

He hadn't.

I roughly tore my arm out of his grasp. "What the fuck is wrong with you Mike? Why the hell would you say that shit?"

Fuck, the angry look was back. "You're sticking up for him Bella? Are you fucking him too? You are nothing but a fangbanging whore."

That did it.

Edward snarled before wrapping his hand around Mike's throat. With a startled gasp I noticed that his fangs had fully descended. It took Mike a second to figure out what was going on, but when he finally fucking got it, he dropped his drink, the fine crystal shattering, his face held a look of pure fear.

Edward pulled Mike so close to him, that their noses almost touched. "If you ever even look at Isabella the wrong way, I will hunt you down and rip you apart piece by piece. I don't want to see you anywhere near Isabella again. I will know if you come within 100 feet of her and I will make sure you beg for death. Do I make myself clear?"

He nodded shakily. Edward shoved him away from us roughly. Mike scuttled off into the crowd. The crowd that had gone silent during our little tiff. The crowd that was currently staring at us in shock… well mostly shock, some were angry, some were a bit glad, and some were just plain confused.

I blushed at all the attention and looked at the floor to hide my embarrassment.

Edward put his cool hand under my chin and lifted it gently. "Hey now, don't hide that beautiful face from me." He flashed me his crooked smile and instantly I forgot why I was so embarrassed. His gorgeous green eyes bored into mine and I couldn't find it within myself to look away.

"Bella!" Alice broke past the crowd and hurried over to us. "What the hell happened? God Lord, I leave you alone for five minutes, _five minutes, _and you managed to get yourself into trouble."

Alice flipped her attention over to Edward. "While I have you here, I have a question. Do you have any single, male, good looking, vampire friends?"

Edward looked highly amused at the turn the conversation had taken. "Um… yes. I think I might someone I can set you up with."

"Aaand?"

"And what?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "What's his name?"

"Jasper Whitlock."

"How old is he?"

"Twenty-one in human years. One hundred and seventy three in vampire."

"How tall is he?"

"Six foot three. Why is this important?" He looked slightly bewildered now.

"Jeez vamp boy I just want some details. Anyway, what's his hair color, eye color, and where is he from?"

"Uh… blonde, blue, and Texas. And before you ask, yes, he does have an accent."

Alice squealed and shoved her phone at Edward. "Ohhh! Gimme his number! I _have_ to call him!

Edward was extremely flustered as he dug his cell out and programmed the number into Alice's phone.

She threw herself into him and gave him a hug and scuttled off into the crowd.

Edward turned to me. "Should I be afraid for Jaspers safety?"

"Nah, she's mostly harmless."

He gulped. "Mostly?"

"Yup. Just hide the butcher knifes if she ever comes over to your house." I giggled and he joined me in a short laugh.

Our conversation flowed easily after that. We settled into a comfortable rhythm of jokes and getting to know one another. I was genuinely shocked that I was able to speak around him.

I sipped on a few rum and cokes and Edward out of his Tru:Blood.

I didn't know how long we were talking to one another, but eventually people started to thin out. I glanced at my watch and gasped when I saw it was 11:37 pm. We had been talking for close to four hours!

"Oh geez. I can't believe we've been talking this much." I looked around the room for Alice, I couldn't find her anywhere.

Edward spook up. "Alice told me she was leaving to meet Jasper when you were in the bathroom an hour ago."

I nodded. "Can we run down to my office for a second, I forgot some paper work I need to look over this weekend."

Edward put his hand on the small of my back and led us towards the elevators. "Sure Isabella, whatever you like."

Trying to suppress the smile that threatened to take over my face was proving very hard to do.

We arrived on our floor and walked to my office in a comfortable silence. I have to admit though, it wasn't that comfortable for me. After a few rum and cokes' my mind had gone into the gutter. I had been picturing Edward naked, in various scenarios, and just doing _dirty_ things to me. It was _great._

I opened my office door and walked in. "You can come in," I called to Edward.

He sauntered in and sat on the chair in front of my desk, again.

I searched my desk for the file, but it wasn't there. I turned towards the filing cabinets behind my desk and bent at my waist to open the middle one.

Suddenly I felt hands grip my hips tightly and pull me roughly against a hard body.

"Jesus Bella, you look absolutely sinful bent over like that." Edward spun me and pressed my back against the cabinets, trapping me between him and the cold metal. He plucked the mask off of my face and discarded it somewhere in the room, along with his own.

I couldn't speak.

I couldn't move.

All I could do was stare at his beautiful lips as the descended on my own.

Electricity sizzled between us as out lips moved together. We started off slow, gradually picking up heat until we burned.

My hands wrapped around his neck, tangling in his messy copper locks. His wrapped around my waist and crushed me to his cool body. I shivered, not from the cold, but from the intense desire raging inside of me.

My tongue snaked out and gently traced the seam of his lips, but he pulled away from me. Our foreheads rested together and our labored breaths mingled.

His eyes burned intensely into mine, and when he opened his mouth to speak, his fangs glowed brightly in the lights.

"I'm no good for you Bella. I'm dangerous."

I blinked lazily as his sweet breath fanned across my face. "So? Mike's behavior is much more detrimental to my safety than yours is."

He let out a harsh laugh. "Oh, I'm not sure about that Bella."

The room was suddenly spinning and I was flat on my back, on what I'm going to assume is my desk, staring up at a lustful Edward. He was straddling my hips and gazing down at me with hooded eyes.

_Okay seriously I have __**got**__ to start paying attention; _his head was in the juncture between my neck and shoulder, his fangs raking against the skin gently.

"Really Isabella? You think that silly human could do more harm to you? I could drain you dry before you can blink." He whispered against my neck and I shuddered from the feelings he was bringing out in me.

"See little Bella? You are afraid of me." I could feel him start to pull away. I clung to him tighter, desperate to keep the weight of him of me.

"No! I'm not afraid of you." My voice sounded needy even to my own ears.

He raised an eyebrow. "You're not? So, If I do this," He raked his fangs roughly at my neck once more. I let out a quiet moan. It felt so god damn _good. _"You wouldn't be afraid?"

I shook my head vehemently. "No, God no. Please don't stop."

Edward breathed out a laugh against my neck, his cold breath ghosting over my overheated skin. "You're asking for trouble, Bella."

"Maybe I am, but I don't care."

I heard him growl low in his throat. His lips attacked mine once more. Instead of a slow build up, he dove right in. His tongue tangled with mine, battling for dominance. We kissed until I had to come up for air. But that didn't deter him; he planted hot kissed down the column of my neck, sucking on the soft skin every so often. His trail lead him down to the top of my dress. He kissed the soft pillows of the top of my breasts.

I writhed under him and raked one hand through his hair.

"Edward, I need you." I moaned as he continued to tease my flesh.

He nodded and kissed my lips sweetly as is hands snaked around from my hips to my back, grasped my zipper, and pulled it down. I arched my back and he pulled it over my head.

Edwards tongue snaked out and licked his lips. "You are so fucking beautiful, Bella."

I shivered as his hungry gaze swept over my body. _Thank you Alice! _I was never happier that Alice forced me into sexy lingerie.

Unable to stand him being clothed I reached up and swiftly unbuttoned his shirt. He helped me push it off of his shoulders and reclaimed my lips. Our chests were pushed flushed together, hot and cold meeting, creating a delicious contrast.

He unclasped my silky bra and captured an erect nipple in his mouth. My mouth dropped open in a loud moan as his tongue laved attention on my puckered flesh.

"Edward!" I cried out. His mouth switched sides and damn if it didn't feel even better.

My hands traced along his perfect abs and played with the soft hair of his happy trail. He let out a quiet groan, and I vowed that by the end of the night it wouldn't be quiet. My hands then fumbled with the buckle of his belt and I almost cheered when it came undone. I quickly unzipped his trousers and shoved the down his legs. He stood and pushed them the rest of the way and taking his shoes off. I stood to take mine off as well, but he caught my wrist.

"No, keep the heels on… in fact keep the garters on too." I grinned slyly before popping back up on the desk and sitting on the edge.

Edward moved forward and rested his hips in between my thighs and I gasped when I felt how big his bulge in the front of his boxer briefs was. _Holy shit! I think vampire boy is part race horse!_

He reclaimed my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. I wrapped my legs around him and ground against his hardness. If I had any other body parts, I would have wrapped them around him too. I just couldn't get enough of this man.

He pulled away from me and tangled my hair in his hands. "Bella, you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

_You have got to be shitting me._

"Aw, Edward that is so sweet and considerate. But seriously, if you don't fuck me in the next five minutes, I may be forced to kill you."

He laughed.

I felt his and rest on the juncture between my thighs. "Fuck Bella. You're fucking dripping."

Before I even knew what was going on, he had ripped my underwear clean from my body.

I gaped at him. _Fuck, I really liked that pair too. _Edward didn't look the least bit remorseful. "They were in the way of something I want," he said with a shrug.

In a move that was so quick my eye couldn't catch it, he pulled his boxer briefs down to reveal his engorged cock. _Fuck. Fuck._ _Fuckity. Fuckity. Fuck_. I haven't seen a lot of dick in my life, but the few I have seen are no where close to the length of Edwards.

"It's okay to back out now. I know I'm bigger than most." Edward smirked as he said this.

"Bring it on."

He lined up at my entrance, our bodies a mass of limbs tangled together.

He pushed in slowly. I threw my head back; he stretched me out till I was completely full.

"_Bella." _His voice was hoarse as he rested his forehead on my shoulder.

His thrusts started slowly. It became to much to bare. "Edward. Please, faster, harder."

His hands slid from my waist to tangle in my hair. He pulled my head back roughly, exposing my neck. His lips slid over the column.

"Mmm, Bella. You feel so fucking good." Edward growled against my throat.

He increased the pace, hitting a sweet spot deep inside of me.

A moan bubbled up from up from within me. "Fuck, Edward. Yes!"

He wrapped an arm around my back, holding me close to him as his cock plowed in and out of my tight pussy.

"So. Fucking, Tight." Each ground out word was punctuated with a hard thrust.

I could feel his fangs digging into my flesh. I wanted to feel them everywhere.

His thrusts were becoming disjointed. I was on the verge of the best orgasm of my life.

Edward was staring at my neck with such a heated desire, but also such an intense pain. I couldn't bear to see the conflict in his eyes any longer.

"Edward, bite me."

He looked up at me with wide eyes, before breaking the skin of my neck.

"Edward!" It felt amazing. My walls clamped down around his cock as scorching pleasure burned through my veins. It was the best feeling in the world.

I felt him groan deep in his throat as he suckled on my neck. His cock jerked inside of me and I felt a cool wetness spread within.

We shuddered together, our bodies like a single cell.

Edward released my neck. He gently ran his tongue over the puncture wounds, making sounds of contentment as he did so.

"God, you taste fucking sweet," he picked me up and carried me over to the couch.

I laid on his hard chest, his hair tickling my nose.

After a few moments of silence Edward grinned playfully down at me and spoke. "So, I know I'm going about this the wrong way but, how would you like to go to dinner tomorrow?"

I giggled into his chest. "I would love too. But, what would you eat?"

Edward smirked at me, a certain twinkle in his eyes. "Oh, I can think of quite a few things."

_I fuckin' love Halloween!_


	2. Author's Note Continuation

**Hi ladies… and guys. **

**(Just a note if you are a Twilight guy… message me, I'm a bit enamored with you all.)**

**I have a bit of news about my one shot 'Halloween After Hours'.**

**I did this piece for the Horney Halloween and did not have any thoughts of doing a series with it.**

**But, I got a lot of feedback on my one shot telling me I should make it into a full multi-chapter story…**

**Ok so, I'm participating in the Smutty Little Christmas, and my one-shot is going to be kind of a follow up on H. A. H.**

**If I get a lot of positive feedback on that, I **_**might **_**make it into a full blown series. Might!**

**So, if you want to see my one shot become a full story, review, fave, alert, PM. Whatever!**

**I love you all and hope you enjoy all the random crap I put out there.**


	3. I Wish It Was Christmas Today

**I Wish It Was Christmas Today**

**Penname- **Vampgirl18

**Title**- I Wish It Was Christmas Today

**Authors note**- Happy Holidays everybody! I wrote this as a companion piece to my Horney Halloween submission, **Halloween After Hours**. You don't have read that one also, there's I enough background info in this so you won't be confused…but if you want to see how they met or want another lemon… go read it.

The vamps in my story are kind of a **mixture of True Blood and Twilight.** You have been warned.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Twilight or True Blood. But those hunky vamps own my dirty mind. No really, true story.

**Vamp traits-**

**1)** No Sparklethon. My vamps are allowed to be in very limited amounts of sunlight… think Mick St. John of Moonlight.

**2)** _Tru:Blood_ will be a vamp juice drink. If you don't know what that is- it's bottled synthetic blood that vampires drink instead of human blood. (If they want.)

**3) **Fangs!

Pictures for this fic are posted on this site-

**adreefics(DOT)webs(DOT)com**

**BPOV-**

Ever since vampires 'Came Out Of The Coffin', every time you've opened _Cosmo_ or _Vogue_, even _Hustler_ or _Playboy_ lately, you have probably seen multiple declarations that _'Having sex with a vampire is the best sex you can have'_ or '_Everybody should have sex with a vampire at least once before they die'_. Many people are skeptical that having sex with a vampire is that good.

It is.

It is absolutely the most fuck-awesome thing you can probably do. Instead of having sex with a vampire _once_ before you die, have sex once a day… no wait, make that once an _hour_.

Or you can just not stop fucking; vampires can hook that shit up too. Granted, you'll have to allow them to suckle on your veins like a fat kid drinking coke through a straw, but it's totally fucking worth it.

Right about now, you are probably asking yourself _'Gee, how does this seemingly not kinky and normal girl know all about vampire sex'. _

And the answer is pretty simple, Edward Cullen. Edward is my vampire boyfriend who is completely in love with me and quite possibly the hottest person in the world.

Ever.

We had only been dating since October, Halloween to be exact, but had already pretty much done every single thing to our bodies that you can possibly do. Before Edward, I wouldn't have been able to tell you how flexible I am. Now I can… and I'm pretty damn flexible.

I love Edward and his amazing vampiric-sexual-powers, but my girly bits need a temporary separation. I have an afternoon of acting like a dork ahead of me. If he saw how bad it was going to get in this apartment, he was never going to touch me again.

And I fucking _need_ him to touch me!

The thing is I absolutely love Christmas. It was always the one time of year that all my mom's crazy ideas and love of decorating wore off on me. I baked cookies, sang songs, and made sure that every year our house was the brightest on the block. I continued the tradition with my dad, Charlie, when I moved up to Forks in my junior year of high school. Though he wasn't nearly as enthused over the holiday season as I was, he wanted to make me happy, so he slapped on a happy face and helped me do all the things I would normally do with Renee.

After I graduated from the University of Washington with my English degree, I sent out my resume to all the major publishing houses in the US. I didn't care if I had to move to the middle of the Mohave Desert, all I wanted to do was eventually become an author. And if that meant getting my feet wet in the writing world by being a kick ass editor, then that's what I was going to do. When Meyer, Harris, & Ward called me to tell me I got the job, I hopped on a plane to Philadelphia and started the week after.

My previous apartment in Old City had been the only available place in a good neighborhood with a relatively low rent. But it was tiny as _hell. _I couldn't decorate like I wanted to for Christmas. It made me sad at first, but I sucked it up, went out and bought myself a tree- a real tree, they were messy as fuck, but I wouldn't settle for anything less-, and got to decorating.

After I moved in with Edward however, it was a whole different story.

Edward was extremely sweet. But sometimes he gets a bit crazy… just a touch. He insisted I move in with him after the first time he saw my whole in the wall apartment. Pretty much the conversation went like this-

Slightly disgusted Edward: "This place is atrocious. You're moving in with me."

Highly confused Bella: "Oh. Okay."

I'm still convinced he used his freaky-deaky-vampire-mind-warp-thing on me.

I was now living in a museum-esque apartment on Society Hill. And when I say museum, I mean it. Priceless artwork on the walls, overstuffed couches, the works. And it was big! Massive, huge, monstrous, er… _ginormous! _In other words, it was perfect for decorating. I could go out to Pennypack Park, pick out the biggest tree I could find, and it still probably wouldn't touch the ceiling in the foyer. With only a week left until Christmas, Edward gave me free range of decorating everything.

What a stupid, stupid man.

_Buzzzzz!!_

The shrill buzz from the door opener downstairs scared me right out of the delicious sex scene I had been reading. Now before you go all judgy on me, I'm a paranormal romance novel editor. What I'm doing is _work_, _not_ trying to apologize to my girly bits for the lack of wild monkey sex with Edward…

Yeah, I wasn't doing that at all.

Here's a fun fact for you kiddies: I keep my stash of romance novels I edited and actually liked in the back of my closet…in a trunk with a padlock… under a blanket, to hide them from my aforementioned vampire boyfriend, Edward.

True story.

I jumped up from the spot on the couch I was currently curled up on and buzzed the person, who I assume is my best friend Alice or I'm in for a_ big_ surprise, up to the apartment that I shared with Edward.

_Knock, Knock, Knock!_

I wrenched the door open to reveal Alice in all her cold pixie glory. She was bundled up in a puffy coat that looked bigger than she was, huge sweats- that probably belonged to Jasper since I doubt she owns anything that has a cotton/poly blend- that were tucked into a pair of light brown Uggs, and of course she had all the winter staples; matching bright red hat, scarf, and gloves. This was the first time I had ever seen her so bundled up… and in so many things she would rather burn than wear.

"Don't give me that look Isabella Marie Swan," she said as she pushed pasted me into my apartment. "The snow caused all the buses to have a delay of over twenty minutes so I had to take the El, and I love you like a sister… but I was not waiting twenty minutes out in the cold for you."

Alice has a car, a yellow Porsche to be precise, but refuses to drive it when it's snowing… or raining… or just generally not sunny.

"I don't blame you. I wouldn't wait for your pixie ass either." I took her coat and hung it in the hall closet.

I lead her into the kitchen and poured us both a large mug of hot coffee. It was warm in the apartment, but it was still kinda nippy near the windows and doors.

"So, what are Edward and Jasper up to today? I pushed Edward out of the apartment before he could tell me." I chuckled a bit at the memory of his extremely bewildered look as I literally pushed him put of the door this morning.

Alice shrugged and sipped from her reindeer mug. Yes that's right, _reindeer mug_. "I'm not sure. I really wasn't paying attention; there was a cashmere sale on QVC this morning."

Jasper is Alice's boyfriend. He too is a vampire. They met unofficially through Edward. Alice practically accosted Edward until he gave her Jaspers phone number. I was happy for Alice… but I get weird vibes Jasper. He's never been anything but kind and sickly affectionate towards Alice; I just get a bit uneasy around him. It's as if his animal nature is closer to the surface than Edwards is. Of course, with his ability to project emotion, the vibes didn't last very long, but they were there God damn it!

"Did you get the stuff," I asked Alice.

She nodded. "Yup it's in my bag."

Alice scurried off to get the contents out of her fucking huge bag. She returned with her leather satchel. She pulled out various bottles and sandwiches. "Alright, I got some Jameson for you and Grey Goose for me. Jasper went out last night to get Some Tru:Blood, so I had him pick up some steaks from Pat's." My stomach rumbled at the thought of the delicious Cheese Steak sandwich that was waiting for me under that thin layer of paper.

"Do you want to eat before decorating?" I asked.

The only answer I got was Alice tearing into her sandwich.

"Alrighty then."

We devoured our steaks before opening up our drinks. I didn't want to drink too much… so I only poured half a glass. Hey! Don't look at me like that, Jameson is gooood.

I drug Alice over to the hall closet I used to hold all of the Christmas decorations. I started rifling through the closet, looking for the boxes I would need and putting aside those I didn't. "Okay, Edward is bringing home a tree tomorrow, so we don't have to pull out that box."

I shoved various things at Alice- a string of lights, a box of garland, a giant light up Santa with matching sleigh and Rudolph. When I said I liked Christmas… I meant it.

"Do you really need all this crap?" Alice asked over the mountain of crap in her arms.

"Yes bitch, I do." I shut the closet. I navigated our way to the living room, and by navigate I mean forcibly drag.

Alice was mumbling under her breath as I pulled her down the hall. I couldn't hear exactly what she said, but it sounded like 'fucking crazy Christmas elf.' Ah, she cracks me up.

"Just put the boxes wherever, I'm going to put on some music." I couldn't even get the whole sentence out of my mouth before I heard a _crash! _I wheeled around to see the boxes on the floor and Alice no where to be found. I stomped over Rudolph and peered in to the kitchen, just in tome to see Alice take a swig out of the vodka bottle.

"What," she asked innocently as she noticed my glare. "I have the feeling it's gonna be a long ass day."

I rolled my eyes and drug Alice- and her bottle of vodka- back into the living room. I moved over to the stereo and popped in my mixed CD I burned just for the occasion. The light sounds of Frosty the Snowman rang through the air. Alice rolled her eyes and took another hit off the bottle.

_***Two hours later***_

The apartment looked fabulous. Lights and garland were strung along all the hallways, light were in every window, Santa was out on the terrace, and little Christmas-y odds and ends were placed al over the apartment.

"Bellllah," exclaimed Alice as she drunkenly swayed by my side. She had made it her mission to get herself as hammered as possible in the past hour. The almost empty bottle of vodka attested to her success.

"What whore?" I was tired of this already.

"Don't you take that attitude wit me," she yelled as she tired to put her hands on her hips. Epic fail. "I wouda thought Edward fucked all the attitude right out of you by now. Anyway, I think… um… damn it! I forgot."

I stifled a laugh that threatened to bubble out of my throat. The song on the CD changed to an automated beat.

"_One, Two,_

_One, Two, Three Four."_

"Eeeeeee! I love this song! Where did you find it?" Alice squealed as she swayed over the stereo and turned up the music. The deafening sounds of Saturday Night Lives 'I Wish It Was Christmas Today' flooded the apartment.

Alice pulled me off the couch, screaming the first line of the song right in my ear. "'I don't care what your mamma says, c'mon' Bella, sing bitch!"

I decided, smartly, not to fight with her on this. Instead I sung the lyrics very quietly under my breath.

"_And I don't care what your daddy says,_

_Christmas time is dear._

_And I don't care if you call me a goof,_

_I wanna hear reindeer upon my roof."_

Alice's bouncing and excitement was starting to rub off on me as I sung the lyrics louder.

"_I wish it was Christmas today,_

_I wish it was Christmas today._

_I don't care what the news man says,_

_Christmas is almost here."_

I grabbed my Jameson bottle off the table and jumped up on the couch. Alice joined me with vodka bottle.

"_And I don't care if you think it's a lie,_

_Christmas time is here._

_And I don't want to hear anything,_

_Except those sleigh bells go ring-a-ding-ding_

_I wish it was Christmas today,_

_I wish it was Christmas today._

_Break it down."_

We air guitard the ending of the song before collapsing in a heap on the couch. "Wooooooooo! Let's do that again!" I screamed at Alice as the song ended.

"Bella?"

I whipped my head around to the front door. In the threshold stood Edward and Jasper, staring at us with wide eyes and mouths agape.

_Busted._

**EPOV-**

When Jasper and I returned to my apartment after a day of pining after our little humans, that last thing I expected was Bella and Alice to be jumping on the couch to a bad song. They flopped on to the couch and giggled like school girls.

"Wooooooooo! Let's do that again," Bella screamed. Jasper and I clapped our hands over our ears, trying vainly to black out the piercing noise.

"Bella," I asked nervously. I wasn't sure what happened to them…or the apartment for that matter. It looked like Santa threw up. I would never tell that to Bella though, this was the most important time of year to her. If she wanted to decorate our home to the point of being ridiculous, I would let her do it without batting an eyelash.

She looked so adorable when she turned around. Her lovely face was flushed with excursion. Her luscious brown hair was tangled and messy. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Edward?" I smiled and rushed over to her at vampire speed, unable to have her out of my arms a second longer. She squealed as I picked her up and held her against my chest. Her warmth radiated through my body like a heater, warming my long dormant heart. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper do the same with Alice, his nose wrinkling at the sent of the alcohol coming off her breath and in her blood stream.

I sniffed Bella as inconspicuously as I could. The strawberry sent of her hair and the floral scent of her blood penetrated my nose. Only feint traces of whiskey marred her otherwise perfect smell.

"I'd ask what you both have been doing, but I think I know," Jasper said in a low tone. He was a very soft spoken man, which worked out well since Alice talked enough for three people.

"Jazzy! Bella has been crazyyy hall afernoon. I mean, pshhhhh," she slurred as she failed her arms in a mad gesture around the room. I bit my lip and buried my face into Bella's soft, sweet smelling hair to muffle my laughter. "LOOK atis place! Is samazing."

I kissed the top of Bella's head, thankful she wasn't nearly as… what did humans call it these days ...shit faced? Bella nuzzled further against mine and a spark of desire ran throughout my entire body. I couldn't wait till I got her alone. Jasper, obviously picking up on my rampant lust, turned his head to glance at me. "I think I'm gonna take Alice home."

He swooped her up into his arms and walked towards the door. Alice turned back and waved wildly at us. "Bye Eddie, bye Bella! We should do this again!"

Bella giggled. "Okay Alice. Bye Jasper."

He nodded towards Bella. "See ya Bella."

As the apartment door swung shut, I vaguely heard Alice start singing from down the hall. "'Except those sleigh bells go ring-a-ding-ding!'"

I quickly realized that Bella and I were alone. Together. After being all day apart.

I have to rectify this situation.

Pronto.

Following in Jasper's footsteps, I picked Bella up and proceeded to carry her toward our bedroom. "Edward? Where are we going?"

"Bedroom."

"Oh… monkey sex?"

I cracked a grin. "You bet."

"Awesome sauce."

_**BPOV**_

Edward dropped me on the bed unceremoniously and climbed on with me. He prowled up my body and came to a rest directly on top of me. He braced his arms on either side of my head and stared down at me. Just stared.

His head came down until our noses touched lightly. Green and brown met as we stared into each others eyes.

"Hi," Edward whispered quietly, his velvet voice wrapping around me.

"Hi," I whispered back in response. I twined my arms around his neck and gently toyed with the wisps of hair on his neck. He groaned at the contact and I saw a hint of fang start to show.

Edward's fangs were one of the parts I loved most about him. They popped out whenever he was angry or horny. And God were they pretty. Sharp and gleaming white, they never failed to bring me pleasure when they are used on me.

I inclined my head and touched my lips lightly to his. The spark I always felt when we were together sizzled through my lips and expanded until I was full to the brim with a warm, tingly sensation.

I broke the kiss, but kept our lips a whisper apart from each other. "I missed you today."

His eyes were unfocused and clouded with a heady emotion. "I missed you too. It was torture not being able to kiss or touch you."

His lips fused with mine again and I couldn't help but groan as I felt his hands trail down my sides. My back arched involuntary into his hard body. I broke my lips away from his when the need to breath became too much to bear. That was the downside with vampires; sometimes they forget humans need to breath. His icy lips burned a blazing trail over my jaw and down my neck.

I threaded my hands through his silky locks as he played with the hem of my shirt. He slid the soft fabric up my torso, making sure to rub his hands over every inch of newly exposed skin. Tearing off my shirt and throwing it somewhere into the darkened room, he stopped short as he caught sight of my red lacy bra. I could practically hear his brain shutting off.

I giggled. "What? Do you like it?"

Edward nodded a bit stupidly. I couldn't blame him though; the girls are a sight to behold.

In a movement I didn't expect from someone being so brain dead only moments ago, he tore through my bra and latched his mouth around one of my hardened nipples. His long finger delicately plucked the other bud, unable to leave in alone anylonger. My back arched and a scream tore through my throat as his fangs scrape against the sensitive bud.

"Edward!"

He groaned around my puckered skin in response, sending a delicious vibrating sensation down through my body.

I ran hands over his shoulders hoping to feel smooth skin… instead I only came in contact with fabric. I gathered the shirt and whipped it clean off him, unable to stand the lack of contact anymore. Edward apparently got very impatient and used his vampire speed to sufficiently strip all the remaining clothes off of our bodies.

"You are so beautiful," Edward whispered reverently to me. He reclaimed my lips with his and settled himself in the valley between my thighs. I could feel his massive erection pressing against my swollen pussy.

I raked my nails over his well defined chest and trailed them down until they cupped his _sinful_ backside. His hips dug into mine. Our chests pressed together. Our limbs were entangled. You couldn't tell where I started and Edward ended.

Edward positioned his cock right outside my entrance and pushed in slowly. Immediately I was full of his impressive length and girth. I threw my head back and moaned as he plowed through. It had been months since we started having sex and it was still just as pleasurable and surprising that he could fit so much of himself in me.

"God baby, you feel so good," he panted out.

I shifted my hips to get him to move. I needed the delicious friction deep inside me that only he knew how to make. He went faster, thrusting against me in a fast pattern of push and pull. I raked my nails down his back and threw my head back in pleasure. Edward gripped my hips and plowed his cock into me. His hips dug against mine as he hit the spot inside me that made me see stars.

"Fuck, Edward! Yes!"

I heard the click of Edward's fangs as they fully descended. I shifted my neck to the right, knowing his favorite side is my left. I was so close to orgasm, I could taste it. He biting me would be the catalyst that would push me off the edge of extreme pleasure.

Edward kissed my neck softly and sunk his fangs into my neck, drawing deep pulls off my neck. Intense pleasure ripped through my veins, scorching and burned me until I was lost in the flames.

"Edward! Fuck, Edward!" I screamed as I came undone in his arms. I quivered and shook as his thrusts became more erratic and finally stilled, spilling deep into me.

He collapsed on top of me, being careful to keep most of his weight off of me. His tongue liked the wounds languidly, making sure to clean the fang marks completely.

Edward rolled off me and turned on his side. I did the same and stared at him. I don't know how long we laid there… but eventually the sun went down and the moon was the only witness to our private moment.

I let out a big yawn and Edward cracked my favorite crooked smile. He pulled me over and tucked me into his side and whispered into my hair, "Sleep love."

I nodded and snuggled into his cool chest. "Love you Edward."

I felt him place a kiss on my forehead. "I love you too, Bella."

I smiled to myself as I drifted off to sleep, already knowing even though it was a week before, that this was the best Christmas ever.


	4. Haitian Auction

**AN ANNOUNCEMENT: PLEASE READ:**

**MsKathy has galvanized various Twilight Fan Fic authors and me to contribute out takes, one shots, etc for an anthology in aid of the Haitian relief effort. If you donate at least $5.00 to the charity of your choice for aid to Haiti – MsKathy will send you the anthology.**

**Sracth what I said about choosing. I jumped the gun. Sorry.**

**But, You still get a one-shot that will be specificly for you! So go buy me and help Haiti.**

**This is a cause that deserves our time and effort. The Haitians need our help!**

**More information about MsKathy's endeavour can be found here:**

**http://mskathyff(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2010/01/haiti(dot)html?zx=af67daf7708b89c8**


	5. As Long As You're Mine

**Countdown to V-Day- Cupids Lil "Ut Oh"**

**Title-** As Long As You're Mine

**Penname- **Vampgirl18

**Rated-** M

**Authors note**- I wrote this as a companion piece to my Horney Halloween submission, '**Halloween After Hours' **and my Christmas Countdown piece **'I wish It Was Christmas Today'**. You don't have read those first, there's enough background info in this so you won't be confused…but if you want to see how they met or want another lemon… go read it.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Twilight. But those hunky vamps own my dirty mind. No really, true story.

**Vamp traits-**

**1)** No Sparklethon. My vamps are allowed to be in very limited amounts of sunlight… think Mick St. John of Moonlight.

**2)** _Tru:Blood_ will be a vamp drink. If you don't know what that is- it's bottled synthetic blood that vampires drink instead of human blood. (If they want.)

**3) **Vampires are known to humans.

**4) **Fangs!

**5)** If you haven't realized it before, Vampire Rights is a code for Gay Rights in America.

Oh, and if anybody knows the musical Wicked, be prepared to see quote's from _'The Wizard and I' _and also_ 'As Long As You're Mine'._

'**As Long As You're Mine'- Wicked**

_Elphaba-_

Kiss me too fiercely,

Hold me too tight.

I need help believing,

You're with me tonight.

My wildest dreamings could not foresee,

Lying beside you,

With you wanting me.

And just for this moment,

As long as you're mine,

I've lost all resistance and crossed some borderline.

And if it turns out,

It's over too fast,

I'll make every last moment last.

As long as you're mine…

_Fiyero-_

Maybe I'm brainless,

Maybe I'm wise.

But you've got me seeing through different eyes.

Somehow I've fallen under you're spell,

And somehow I'm feeling,

It's "Up" that I fell.

_Both-_

Every moment,

As long as you're mine,

I'll wake up my body,

And make up for lost time.

_Fiyero-_

Say there's no future,

For us as a pair…

_Both-_

And though I may know,

I don't care.

Just for this moment,

As long as you're mine,

Come be how you want to

And see how bright we shine.

Borrow the moonlight,

Until it is through,

And know I'll be here holding you,

As long as you're mine.

* * *

**EPOV-**

A soft tinkling piano played over the loudspeaker of the Tiffany & Company in downtown Philadelphia as I casually strolled down the isles. I was looking for the perfect thing to give my Bella. Valentine's Day was approaching rapidly, and while I know she doesn't want me to buy her anything, I would feel like shit if I didn't. So, here I was, on my lunch break –not that I needed lunch- strolling through Tiffany's shopping for the worlds pickiest person.

We had been dating for what felt like a lifetime, but was actually roughly four months. Bella was absolutely perfect and everything you wanted in a mate. Sweet, funny, smart, and unbelievably fucking sexy, she had it all.

I never thought in all my years of 'life' that I would ever find myself a mate, which is what we call our significant others in the vampire community. When we find the person who holds your heart, we stay with them until we…well…I guess _die_ really isn't the right word to describe when our existence end.

"May I help you sir," a female sales clerk to my left asked politely. I turned towards the tall blonde woman and smiled. At my grin, her heart rate stuttered then set off at a brisk pace. The lust that was exuding out of her pores was slightly bitter in its smell, not at all like when Bella got turned on, which mimicked a beautiful night blooming rose.

God, I couldn't even go a minute without thinking about her, could I?

"No thank you, I'm fine just looking around."

She nodded, her face flaming in color. Instead of the lovely sweeping of color that graced my Bella's cheeks and throat, hers was ruddy and violent. "Just call me if you need help with _anything_, my name is Julie."

I smiled tightly at the obvious come on and continued my browsing. I walked through the necklace section, trying to find something that embodied my small human girlfriend's tastes.

"…_Vampire rights…_"

My head snapped up and my attention was driven away from the silver and diamond encrusted keys in the display case in front of me. My ears picked up a small static sound towards the front of the store. The guard by the front double doors had a small radio he was listening to.

I listened closely.

"_Just in time for Valentine's Day Pennsylvania has passed legislation for Vampires to legally marry in the state. This decision comes after months of debates. Starting today, vampire can marry within their own race, as well as with humans. Many Church groups oppose the position and are protesting all over the city and state. Let's take it live to Erica down at City Hall where a large protest from the Evangelical Church of Philadelphia has gathered, Erica?..."_

Did I really just hear that? Have I actually understood? My kind can finally get married?

I couldn't keep the grin off my face as my mind conjured up images of Bella walking towards me in a lovely white wedding dress. I shouldn't be thinking like this though… I wasn't even sure if Bella wanted to get married, let alone get married to a vile monster like me. Still, I couldn't help my self from wandering over to the sparkly diamond engagement rings. Many of them were gaudy and gauche, not for my Bella at all. I wanted to get her a ring with a sizeable rock, but not a small crystal house on her hand.

The rings were unparalleled in their beauty, and as I approached the middle of the ring display…I had found the perfect one.

It was a perfect compromise between my need to give her the world, and her disdain against garish gifts. It was lovely and unique, just like her. I could practically imagine it on her dainty hand.

A salesman with an impeccably cut suit and too much cologne approached me. Taking in my rapt attention on the case of rings, and my Armani three piece, his demeanor went from bored to interested, he could see he had a potential sale on his hands. "Good afternoon sir, my name is Blake. Would you like to see anything from the display case?"

I nodded and pointed to the ring. "That one, please."

Blake nodded with a small grin, smelling a sale. He pulled the ring out of the display and set the white ring holder on the glass table top. The perfectly cut diamond sparkled under the bright lighting of the store. My super human eyes picked up the spectrum of light in each stone.

"This is the Tiffany Legacy diamond engagement ring. It's a 2 carat cushion cut diamond, surrounded by bead-set ¼ carat diamonds, on a platinum band. It has a clarity of VS61, color grade F to G. It's designed to model the glamour of the Edwardian period."

I nodded as he spoke, listening to the information. This was great quality piece. He handed me the small ring. The ring was lighter than air and beautifully crafted.

He continued and gestured at the other rings in the display case. "This ring here is a size six. But we offer sizes five through nine, including half sizes. If you decide to purchase a ring, you will also need to know her hand size so we can fit the diamond to it."

On instinct I spoke. "Her ring size is six and a half and her hands are roughly three inches across the palm and seven inches to the tip of her middle finger. Her small hands are small, but her fingers are long and thin. Does that help at all?"

Blake gaped at me before controlling his expression. "Uh…y-yes. That is plenty of information. Usually the men who come in here have no clue as to the size."

I smiled at his reaction. Being a vampire made my memory near flawless, that, and anything that had to do with my Bella I knew everything about…Including the stack of dirty romance novels she hides from me in her closet.

Silly girl, as if I wouldn't find them.

"How soon would you be able to have the ring ready?"

His joy escalated as he saw his paycheck rise. I could smell the sickeningly sweet ting of cotton candy that went along with his happiness. "I can have it to you in two weeks, sir."

I frowned. It was already February 5th, I wasn't sure if I was going to propose to her, but, even if just gave it to her as a Valentine's Day gift and passed it off as a plain old ring- it belonged on her finger. And it belonged there as soon as possible.

If she said no and left that day, I would give it to her as a reminder of me. I wanted a part of myself with her always, whether it was as her fiancé- and later husband, or as an old _experimentation_ with vampires…

Clearing my throat, unessecarliy, I leaned into the guy. I turned my head slightly and discreetly beckoned him to lean in. "Now, I think you and I both know that you can have to ring here sooner than that."

He shook his head slightly. "Sir, I'm sure I don't know what you mean…"

I didn't want to do this, but sometimes desperate times called for desperate measures. Mind control, or glamouring as the humans called it, is a trait that very powerful vampires possess. It takes years to accurately control it and to safely execute it. If a newborn tried to glamour a humen, they might end up causing permanent brain damage. I was lucky my maker, Carlisle, taught me how to master it.

I stared deeply into his eyes and gently started to mold his mind. "You are going to get me the ring within a week. Aren't you?"

With a blank stare he answered almost robotically. "Yes, sir, or course sir."

I couldn't explain why I said the following words. All I remember was thinking how perfect this ring would look on my love's hand.

"I'll take it."

Now how the hell was I going to ask her?

**BPOV-**

"Next!"

I jumped and stepped up to the counter. "Yeah, I'll take a pulled pork sandwich and an Italian hoagie. Please."

"That'll be $10.87."

I handed the cashier the money and went to stand to wait for my order. It was the lunch rush in Reading Terminal Market and the marketplace was absolutely packed. It was difficult to even move around, let alone get and eat a sandwich. Never the less, I got my food and made my way over to Alice, who was waiting by a flower stand. Even though she was a short person, she was hard to miss. Dressed head to toe in a bright green wrap dress and royal blue pea coat, she was impossible to miss.

"Here." I handed her her Italian hoagie. She thanked me and stuffed it into her oversized purse, her arms too full of fresh cut tulips to carry the sandwich.

"Thanks. You wanna go to Love Park to eat? I think it's too crowded in here to find a table," she asked as we pushed our way towards the door.

I nodded and we headed out onto the crowded street. We chatted about our work -I was a romance editor and Alice my assistant- what meetings I had left today and how many manuscripts I had to go through. As we approached City Hall, a dull roaring could be heard.

I looked at Alice confused "Do you hear that?"

She nodded with an equally perplexed look on her face. We quickened our pace as we approached, growing more and more curious abut the noise.

Gathered in a huge crowd around the base of City Hall, there were protesters of some sort. They held signs and shouted up at the large old building, it was absolute chaos.

"Do you know what happened," I asked Alice.

She shook her head. 'Nope, I've been out and about the office all day. I haven't been able to check the news online or anything."

She was right; we've been so busy today that I haven't had the time to check either. "I'll go ask, be right back."

I approached a protester closest to me, which happened to be a very angry, very tall, man holding a sign that said _'God Hates Fangs!'_

_Oh no…_

My stomach dropped as I gazed upon the other signs that were gathered. All of them had some sort of hateful or derogatory comment towards Vampires.

"Uh...excuse me?" The man turned towards me. "What's going on?"

His jaw clenched and his eyes grew stormy. "The state decided that these blood sucking _abominations_ can now get married to their human whores. America is going to shit if they think we'll allow scum in our churches." He turned back towards the crowd. "Fuck the Vampires!"

A cheer arose from the crowd, blocking out all the noise from the city around us.

I was shocked. How could these people be so hateful? Vampires weren't any different than normal people, sure their diets were a bit different than a human, but they weren't monsters…

At least, the vampires I had met weren't. Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, was nice enough. Not very talkative, but with a girlfriend like Alice, he couldn't get a word in edgewise anyway.

Then there was Edward.

There was so much I could say about my boyfriend. How caring he was, how smart and funny he was, how unbelievably attractive he was…but anything I could say would not do his justice. Not even a little. He truly was the holy grail of men. I couldn't get over how sweet and loving he was towards me.

Being too shocked to say anything back to the man, I turned and walked back to Alice. Her face had a look caught between sadness and anger. Without saying a word, we turned and walked back the way we came in silence.

**Time Jump –Three days**

Edward had been acting extremely strange. He hadn't been his usual touchy feely self. Normally he would proposition me for sex at least a dozen times a day…but he hadn't at all the past three days. He's been around the apartment less and less and when he was, it was only to grab some paper work and a Tru:Blood before heading back out the door.

_Had I done something, or was it something I said?_

"Bella! Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella!"

_Oh sweet baby Jesus…it is way too early for this shit._

Alice burst into my office and squealed like a little girl while she waved her hand directly in my face. Due to lack of coffee, it took me a while to focus in on what she was trying to show me.

It was a ring.

And not just any ring…it was a large sparkling perfect diamond. An engagement ring.

"Jasper proposed last night! He said he had the ring for a while, but once they announced that Vampires could legally marry, he knew it was the perfect time to pop the question! Oh Bella, I'm _so_ happy. You have to be my maid of honor. Though I'll probably have a green color scheme, and I know how you don't like that color, but if I get it in a darker color it'll look…"

I tuned her out, consumed by my own thoughts. _Jasper proposed… He wanted to spend the rest of eternity with her… Alice is getting married…_

_Did Edward not want to spend his life with me? Did he not love me as much as I thought he did? Or as much as I love him? _

We hadn't really discussed the Vampires being able to marry. We had briefly talked about it, more of a _'News of the day' _conversation, than the _'I'm ready to spend my life with you and now we legally_ _can_' sort of way. He didn't once talk about us getting married, or expressing his excitement over the new law. Did that mean he didn't want to get hitched? Or did that mean he didn't want to get married to me?

Sure, he said he loved me, but did he mean it? Was he only using me for a warm body and some fresh blood? Maybe he was only with me until he found someone better, like some vampire girl.

Maybe that's where he's been the past three days, with some pretty, skinny bitch. I had never been the 'thin girl', not to say I was fat, but I had never dipped below a size six. It was understandable that he would want someone who would look just as amazing as he did.

I had heard stories of humans who fell in love with vampires and the vampires only using them as walking, talking, vending machines. They were heart broken when the vampire finally decided to leave them.

The thought alone made an ache form in my chest, as if my heart was missing.

Edward, drawn out of his office by Alice's screaming, stood in my doorway looking every bit as handsome as a male model in his grey suit. "Congratulations Alice. Jasper is a lucky man."

Alice wheeled around. "I know, isn't he? I have you to thank for that. If you hadn't introduced us…" She trailed off and turned back to me. "I have to go make some calls, but we'll talk more at lunch okay?"

I felt Edward's gaze burn into me, I refused to look. "Yeah Alice, that sounds great."

She pranced out of the room just a quickly as she came in.

Edward remained in the doorway. I couldn't look at him. I was almost certain he wasn't with for my sparkling personality or my body…If he _was_ just using me as his…fangbanger, then I wanted him to stop stringing me along. Alright, that's a lie. Sadly, when it comes to Edward Cullen, I'll take what I can get. So much for woman's lib.

His voice broke the silence. "Are you alright Bella?"

Picking up a transcript on my desk, I buried my gaze in it. "Fine. Busy."

I could feel his presence there for at least five more minutes.

But I still refused to look at him.

*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*

Days passed.

The ache in my chest grew and grew.

Still no conversations about our future.

Still no ring.

Still no sex... I think that one hurt the most. My girly bits were on strike since I refused to let them play with Edward. Which was fine with me, they were moody bitches anyway.

Edward was shutting me out emotionally and I getting more and more anxious. Around our apartment, there were no more casual touches or gentle caresses. Our rides into work were always filled with tense silences and unanswered questions. It was strange being so close to someone and yet so far away.

Valentine's Day was tomorrow and I anticipated the world's most awkward day.

In the history of awkward days.

Ever.

"So what are you and Edward doing for Valentine's Day?"

I turned and looked at my closest friend. She had the glow of a woman in love.

"Uh…nothing I guess. Maybe stay at home and watch some sappy romantic comedies."

She gaped at me. "What?"

I felt my cheeks heat up. It did sound pretty lame. "Yeah…Edward hasn't mentioned any plans…so…I guess were just staying at home."

Alice shook her head her gently curled short locks –a style she tries every month or so- bounced around her head. "No, I'm taking you shopping. C'mon." She grabbed my hand and started towards the door.

"Alice! I can't just leave work."

She tugged harder. "Yes, you can and besides you have no meetings today, I should know."

I rolled my eyes, there's no use to argue with her logic. I wasn't going to win anyway. "Fine. Let me grab me coat."

She nodded, her bright red lips parting into a full grin. "I'll meet you in the lobby."

I grabbed the plain black trench and made my way to the elevators. It opened as soon as I reached it, a few people stepping out.

Including Edward. He stopped when he saw me. "Going somewhere?"

I nodded stiffly. "Yeah, ah…Alice wanted to get me something for Valentine's Day."

A muscle in his jaw twitched. "Right, well I'll see you later then."

"Yeah…later."

Edward leaned forward and looked like he wanted to kiss me…I shut my eyes and anticipated his lips on my, only to feel…

Nothing.

My eyes popped open and watched as he walked down the hall towards his office…and away from me. My heart tore open as I got into the elevator. I was so grateful that I was alone in it. I wouldn't have wanted anyone to see the tears that fell around floor 60.

**EPOV-**

If vampires could get drunk, I would be shit faced. Bella was driving me absolutely crazy with her silence towards me, and I honestly have no idea how much longer I could take it. Was she breaking up with me? Did she not love me anymore?

I could only think of one person to call. Dialing quickly, I called my best friend.

"Hello," came a calming southern drawl on the other line.

"Jasper, I fucked up royally. Can you help me out?"

He paused. "You fucked up? How? What did you do?"

I sighed and ran my hand down my face, trying to alleviate the stress that was building. "I don't know. One day everything is fine between Bella and I, and the next she won't talk to me, won't touch me, is either extremely depressed or angry. Not that I'm helping the situation; I'm out all the time either with work or planning how I'm going to propose to her...I don't know what to do."

Jazz paused. "You're going to propose?"

"Yeah, I just have to pick it up at Tiffany's. Is this a sign that I shouldn't ask her to marry me?"

"I wouldn't take it as one. Maybe you're just going through a rough patch. Do you know when this all started?"

I thought back. "Five days ago, after Alice told her you proposed."

_Oh…shit…_

I leaned my head back against my chair "Fuckkkk."

Jazz's deep bass laugh came through the ear piece. "Good, you figured it out. Now, what are you going to do about it?"

"Well, I already bought the ring for her…should I give it to her tomorrow?" I didn't want to be a cliché when I gave it to her, but the sooner I gave her the ring the better.

"YES. No questions, you need to fix this shit ASAP. I mean…you do _want_ to fix this right, you want to marry her?"

I smiled at the thought of myself marrying Bella. She was an absolute angel and being able to spend eternity with her would be the most wonderful gift I have ever received. "Of course I do. I couldn't imagine my life without her."

"Alright. So, here's what you do…"

I listened intently to Jasper's instructions. He gave me enough material to work with that I wouldn't be left scrambling to find what I needed to get Bella. This was going to be perfect…I hope.

**BPOV-**

**Next Day**

I slowly opened my eyes as I laid in bed, not wanting to look over and see that Edward wasn't there next to me. Instead I reached my arm to the left of me. Nothing. I tried to swallow the disappointment I felt; it wasn't as if I had expecting him to put up with me much longer. I was being a royal bitch to him and he was just doing what any sane person would.

The smell of hot food –good food- wafted into the bedroom and made my hungry stomach rumbled. I got out bed, pulled on my robe, and made my way to the kitchen.

Oh my God.

There was Edward standing in front of the stove cooking pancakes for me. At least, I assume they were for me, unless he has taken up an interest in human food. He turned around and looked at me over his shoulder, giving me his heart breaking crooked smile.

"Hey." His voice almost melted me. "I was hoping I could finish this before you woke up…you know, breakfast in bed and all."

I tried to smile, but it was weighed down by my haywire emotions. Anger- at him for at being so sweet and generous even though he was probably was using me and not going to marry me. Guilt- I hadn't gotten him anything other than some crappy card and he was being sweet and generous by making me breakfast. Joy- for him being so sweet and generous and making me breakfast in bed.

_Damn him for being so sweet and generous_.

I sat down at the counter of his state of the art kitchen. He brought the tray over and sat it in front of me, on it was three perfectly shaped blueberry heart shaped pancakes, half a grapefruit, and a single red rose.

"Wow Edward, this looks great," I just managed to choke out. My throat had tightened and my eyes watered as I looked at the lovely breakfast.

Edward smiled and kissed my forehead lightly as he set down a cup of steaming hot coffee in front of me. I reveled at the sensation of his lips on my skin…and the fact that he knows exactly how I take my coffee. "I'm glad you think so. You enjoy it, I'll be back in a few hours."

I looked up at him alarmed, now noticing that he was fully dressed in jeans and a grey sweater. "Where are you going?"

Edward's face dropped, as if he hadn't expected my question. "I…uh…I have to go pick up some…uh… stuff. At the store. Yeah, some stuff at the store," he stammered out.

I was immediately on edge. Edward _never_ stammers. It was then I realized his intention. He didn't have to get anything; he just wanted to get away from me. I had to work to keep my face neutral. I didn't want him to see how much he affected me.

So instead, I nodded. "Right. Sure, I'll see you…later then."

He smiled, but it looked like it took a lot of effort on his part. "Yeah."

An hour later I was still sitting at the table, staring at my plate of now cold food, tear tracks dried on my eyes. I couldn't eat. I was too upset too eat.

And besides, maybe not eating will do me some good.

At that thought I stood up from the table and brought the tray over to the sink, my heart heavy. I was going to dump it down the drain, but I couldn't bring myself to ruin his perfectly prepared hearts. Instead I just grabbed the rose, which was stripped of its thorn, off the plate and returned to the bedroom.

On a whim, I took out the La Perla bags from yesterday. I pulled out the bright red lacy baby doll that Alice instead I get. I stripped and put it on; the lace was surprisingly soft as it slid against my skin- a nice change from the harsh feeling of other brands.

_Yeah well, that's what you get when you shell out 500 fucking dollars!!_

I felt ridiculous in my empty bedroom wearing lingerie, but I kept it on. I didn't expect much from wearing it. Even if Edward just gave me a pity fuck- it would be better than nothing.

I cuddled Edward's pillow –the one he doesn't actually need to sleep- and inhaled his musky, dark smell. It comforted me to hold on to some part of him. I don't remember when I fell asleep; I was too lost in my thoughts to care.

**EPOV-**

I scoured the city all day, looking for the finishing touches on my Valentine's Day plan. I got her dozens of her favorite flowers –pink peonies, red roses, and magenta tulips-, enough tea lights to set a high rise ablazed, he faveorite foods, wines, and desserts, and last, but not least, the ring from Tiffany's.

It was quarter after six by the time I arrived home. The apartment and still, I could barely make out the sound of Bella's breathing in the bedroom. I dropped off the food and wine in the kitchen, wincing when I noticed the food I had made her had gone untouched.

Setting the bags down on the dining room, I made my way to the bedroom. Peeking in, I saw Bella hugging my pillow close to her prone body, the comforter pulled up to her chin. She would have looked peaceful and clam if it wasn't for the tear tracks staining her cheeks. Resisting the urge the walk over and wrap my arms around her, I turned and walked from the room.

It took me no more than twenty minutes to set up our living room. I bought enough roses that I could scatter the petals around the floor and furniture, while still having enough to put them in vases with the other flowers. On every hard surface of our spacious living room, I lit the tea lights. They created a romantic mood that I hoped would entice Bella to talk to me.

I set the dining room table, also adorned in lights and flowers. I set the chilled wine in the bucket, laid out her food, and stepped back to appraise my handy work. A deep worry washed over me…would this is the last time I would see my beautiful Bella? If she said no to me…could I let her walk out the door and out of my life? I don't think I had the strength to stay away from her.

If it came down to it, I would let her keep the apartment. She didn't have anywhere else to live, while I had houses on almost every continent. I would discreetly pay for her costs of living, she wasn't nearly as wealthy as I am and I wanted her to be living as comfortable as possible…

_Stop it Cullen…keep positive. You haven't asked her yet, she might say yes…_

I doubted she would though. If the last few days were any indication- she was going to run out of the apartment as soon as she saw-

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

_What the hell?!_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

I covered my ears against the harsh noise. My head cleared briefly and I quickly realized it was the fire alarm. All the heat and smoke from the candles must have triggered them.

"Edward?"

My head snapped up in the direction of the hallway to see Bella. She had her hands over her ears against the noise, her lovely face set into an expression of deep confusion.

_Oh fuck…_

Bella's lush curves were wrapped up in the most sinful of outfits. She was the most breathtaking sight I had ever seen in my hundred plus years.

Before I knew what I was doing, I rushed up to her and scooped her up into my arms. She fit perfectly against my chest- she belonged there. Her arms secured themselves around my neck, keeping her steady against me. I looked deeply into her brown eyes, seeing every emotion I had hoped to see.

Love.

Happiness.

All the noise from the alarm fading away as I lean in and captured her full lips. They tasted so temptingly sweet; a combination of vanilla, strawberries, and a taste that was purely Bella. I parted her lips with my tongue, desperately seeking more of that intoxicating flavor. Our tongues clashed, writhing against each other. I would never tire of kissing Bella, no matter how many times I do so.

She broke our kiss, gasping for air. Unable to stop lavishing attention on her, I ran my lips down her neck, peppering kisses along the silky smooth skin.

"You've got to stop," she groaned as I sucked on a particularly tender spot. I nipped at it playfully, making sure not to break the skin. She threw her head back and let out a moan.

"And why is that?"

She gasped for air before she answered. "I thought I was strong enough…but I can't take you doing this before you leave me. I shouldn't have even put this ridiculous outfit on anyway."

_Wait what?_

I pulled back. "What do you mean leave you?"

She looked away. "I…I guess I always knew that this wouldn't last…It's just us fucking and you leaving would be the final nail in the coffin-"

Placing her back on the floor, I placed my hand over her mouth, too confused to let her go on. "Isabella, what are you talking about? I'm not leaving you- I could never leave you!"

Her eyes widened. "You're not?"

I shook my head and breathed out a laugh. "No, Bella, never. If you don't know I love you by now…then I've failed you more than I can say. I love you Isabella Swan and I will never stop loving you."

Bella sprang up and captured my lips once more. I was losing myself in the feeling of her pillow soft lips when, as if on cue, the overhead sprinklers started up. I released her lips and leaned my forehead against hers, laughing as the water trickled down around us. Bella laughed gleefully pecked my lips once more.

I pulled away. "I'll go turn this off. Go wait in the bedroom for me."

"Yes sir." _Jesus Christ._ Hearing her say sir had to have been the sexiest thing I have ever heard.

I quickly dismantled the sprinklers and made my way to the bedroom, desperate to be inside my Bella. Pushing open the door, I stopped dead in my tracks. There was Bella, sprawled across our king sized bed, looking every bit as beautiful as I knew her to be. Her dark hair fanned across the pillows and the lace baby doll fell open on the one side, revealing inch after inch of sensuous skin. I couldn't get over to her fast enough, every inch felt like a mile.

Before I dropped onto the bed, I shed all the layer of clothes I had on, only leaving the black boxers. Bella's lustful gaze swept across my skin and I could practically taste the lust that she was exuding. I crawled up her prone body slowly, my movements slow and lithe. If she was confused on how much I truly loved her- then I would make sure she knew by the end of the night.

I kissed my way up her neck and towards her ear, Her small human body, radiated heat into my own, warming me to my core. I began to whisper sweet nothings into her ear.

At least I was…until she pushed me off.

"Edward," she asked timidly as her hand languidly stroked my bare skin. "I have a feeling that tonight is going to be one of _those_ nights- not that I mind! I love when we have _those_ nights… but I was thinking we could not have one of _those_ nights-"

I placed my hand over her mouth, my head spinning around her words. "Bella- you're rambling. What are you trying to say?"

She took a deep breath to steel herself and looked into my eyes. "Although I love making love to you…I need help believing you're with me tonight. I want you to fuck me. Hard."

My cock sprung to life at hearing her sweet lips virtually wrap themselves around that word. I attacked her lips with my own, desperate to release the pent up sexually tension from this past week. Our tongues tangled with one another and her sweet taste invaded my senses, blocking everything else from my mind. Her hands tangled into my unruly bronze locks and pulled gently, eliciting groans from deep in my throat. She broke away from me, gasping for much needed air. Unable to stop myself, I kisses down the smooth column of her throat, placing gentle nips at the fangs marks that graced her neck. I felt as though they were my mark on her- proclaiming to the rest of the male populace that she was _my_ woman. They only other way to portray that would be to mount her in front of any man that looks at her- and while my Bella is certainly adventurous…I don't think she's into public sex.

My hands tugged her baby doll over her head –careful not to shred it, as I'm willing to bet It will definitely be making a repeat appearance. I plucked at her taunt nipples, bringing moans of my name as will as unintelligible words pouring from her open mouth. She writhed under my wandering hands and teasing fingers, her pleasure bringing out primal urges from deep within me.

Her hands skimmed over my abs and she pulled my boxers down as far as they would go. "Off."

I followed willingly with her demand, my erection springing free. Her hands wrapped themselves around my dick, rubbing up and down. "Jesus Bella."

Her lips curved into a smirk, delighted by my reaction to her. She removed her hand and pushed me onto my back, straddling my hips. Bella leaned in and kissed me as she lined me up at her dripping core. I thrust my hips up and sheathed myself into her fiery depths.

Her pussy wrapped around me like a vice, holding me deep within her. Bella threw her head back, her long hair tickling my thighs, and let out a long groan. She started to bounce on top on me, her luscious breasts bouncing with her movements. My hips snapped up to meet hers, unable to help myself. I grasped her hips and helped her move at a faster pace, her mouth opened in a silent scream.

"You like that Bella?" She nodded, unable to speak. I thrust into her harder. "Answer me."

"Yes, God yes."

I flipped us so I was on top of her, looking deeply into her unfocused eyes. Lifting one of her legs, I pulled it up around my shoulder. I needed to get a deep inside her as possible. My hips pistoned in and out of her at a bruising pace. It had been far too long since Bella and I had really fucked.

"Edward! Harder, fucking harder!"

I pounded mercilessly into her pussy, pushing her off the edge of pleasure. Her orgasm swept over her, my cock drenched in her juices. Bella's nails raked down my back and her hips rocked against my own. Her neck was bared to me, tempting me in a million different ways. My fangs clicked out. I needed to bite her soon or I would go insane.

Bella noticed, eyeing my mouth with renewed lust. "Bite me…Edward, fucking bite me."

_With pleasure…_

I sunk my teeth into her buttery soft flesh, tearing into the ripe vein beneath the surface. Her sweet blood flowed into my waiting mouth. I drank greedily, taking long pulls from the wound. My cock continued to pound with vigor, not at all hindered by my preoccupation with her neck.

Bella tightened and released once more, clinging to me as another orgasm tore through her. My cock started to swell within her, her orgasm drawing mine to the surface. I tore my fangs away from her neck and moaned her name as I released into her in spurts.

We collapsed into an exhausted heap- her more than me- on top of the bed. I pulled the blanket up around us, making sure to tuck her in close to my side. Bella sighed in contentment and snuggled against me, her hair lightly fanning over my chest. The joy that swelled in my chest at the intimacy of this moment. I kissed her head lightly, unable to keep myself from loving her.

"Edward," she asked after a long while. Her bright brown eyes bored into mine.

I smiled down at her. "Yes love?"

She propped herself up. "What was all that in the living room about?"

_Shit._ I tried to play it off. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you start with that. You know exactly what I'm talking about. The candles, the flowers…that's way too much for Valentine's Day. What was all that for?"

Well…this wasn't the way I wanted to do this but…

I got off the bed and found my jeans, reaching inside the pocket for the small light blue and white box. Bella leaned over the bed, watching my movements with curiosity and shock. I knelt beside her.

Butt naked.

In the middle of the night.

Yeah, most definitely not how I imagined it.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I have loved you since the first moment I saw you. And I promise to love you until the last….Will you marry me?"


End file.
